Quint SOUL
by Razaraga
Summary: A strange tale of a strange Child meeting a certain Child, and how things go from there (A/N: Another story, yay! Chapters will be shorter, since when I do the usual length, I get to main plot points way to damn quickly.)
1. Chapter 1

I grumbled as I walked through an evacuated street, cloak on, me running a hand through my black hair to calm myself as I walked. I stuffed my hands into my black cargo pants, my black turtleneck and black t-shirt underneath it shielding me from the cold. I had black boots on, and black knee high socks, because I found them comfy.

It was snowing out as I walked by myself, slightly hunched, the hood of my cloak up and covering me since the rest of me was covered by my cloak. I heard someone, and walked over to them curiously, seeing a person kneeling by a field of flowers.

I hide behind a nearby bench, peeking up at them and letting out a squeak of fear when they saw me, crouching down and covering my head with my arms in fear and trembling as they came closer, remembering the large stick I had been using as a staff and holding it close to myself.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, kid." The person said, looking annoyed as they picked me up and set me on my feet. I whimpered again anyway, backing up a little, using the staff to help myself stay up.

I was confused with how nice this person was being, making me hesitant, nervously looking up at them, since they were taller than me, shaking a little in nervousness.

"Come on.' They said. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

I didn't calm down any, taking a step back, people having tricked me before with false kindness.

"Don't worry." they said. "I think you should come with me though."

I nervously obeyed, having turned around and noticed some villagers coming out of their house with weapons.

"This way." They said, pointing to a house that they then entered. I quickly followed them inside, limping some from past injuries, the only reason I wasn't earlier was because I wasn't rushing to get to 'safety'.

"Well" they said. "You should sit down."

I hesitantly did, a little relief flooding me as I did, though I was still wary and ready to use what little magic I knew how at any moment.

"Need something to eat?" they asked.

I was about to shake my head no, but my stomach answered for me, loudly grumbling.

"Alright then.' they said, grabbing me out a chocolate bar.

I greedily took the bar, eating it like it was the first thing i'd eaten in months… because it was.

"Good?" They asked. I blushed furiously when I realised what I just did, pulling the hood of my cloak over my face in my embarrassment.

"What?" They asked.

I didn't reply, unable to answer because of a completely different injury.

"I'll take it as a yes." they said.

I squirmed a little from where I sat, hearing the crowd of villagers go by, but they didn't seem to notice where I went because they passed this house.

"They won't bother you.' they said.

I flinched, them having come closer to say this, me scooting away.

"It's alright." they said." I won't hurt you." I whimpered a little, though scooted closer, deciding to trust them when I heard the sincerity in their voice.

They put an arm around me, holding me. I froze up when they did, starting to shake, eyes wide as I shuddered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" they asked, letting go of me. I made a whipping motion with my arm, then pointed to my back, not looking at them.

'Don't worry." They said. "I won't hurt you.'

I shuddered a little, tears entering my eyes as I started remembering things that were done to me.

"You'll be okay." They said, holding me.

I cried, going limp and silently sobbing, shaking terrible.

"You okay?" they asked, rubbing me gently. I shook my head 'no' crying more.

"Don't worry." they said. "I won't let you get hurt.'

I was surprised at how… _kind_ this person was genuinely being, making me more wary but also a tiny bit happy that not all people are assholes.

"You still hungry?" they asked.

I nodded… before I fell onto the floor limp, out of energy, eyes going half lidded.

"You okay?" they asked, grabbing me and putting me on the couch.

I weakly shook my head, DETERMINATION running low, it being what I had been mostly running on this entire time.

She gave me the food, helping me chew. I weakly smiled thankfully at her, swallowing the food.

"Good?" She asked.

I was about to answer, but two people came in, making me whimper in fear.

"Hey, mom, dad." they said, waving at them. I whimpered fearfully, wishing I could move.

"Who is this?" the mother asked.

"Don't know." they said. "Found 'em outside."

I was looking at the adults in a little less fear, glad they didn't know who I was. I tried to wave, but my arm just kinda moved a little, making me whimper.

"Well" they said. "Better make sure they're bandaged up and all that."

I didn't seem to like this, shaking a little, not wanting anyone to see my scars at all.

"How about you eat some more?" they asked, noticing.

I opened my mouth as much as I could, sighing inwardly in relief.

They put more food in my mouth, holding it. I weakly ate the food, my stomach rumbles quieting down.

"Better?" they asked.

I nodded weakly, smiling a tiny bit at them, eyes drooping, suddenly tired.

"Tired?" they asked. I would've answered them, but I was already asleep, exhausted from the day I had.

* * *

When I woke up a couple of hours later, I felt a little better, me looking around warily before patting myself down, feeling some actual meat on my skin, not looking like someone put fake flesh on a skeleton, didn't put anything under it, and called it a day.

I sat up weakly, slowly observing the room I was in.

"Morning." the one from earlier said, coming into the room.

I weakly waved, not having the energy to get up without my staff.

"Here ya go." She said, tossing it to me. I fumbled to catch it, legs shaking as I struggled to stand.

"You need help?" They asked.

I stubbornly refused, trying to stand by myself and succeeding… for five seconds, before I fell back onto the couch with a sad whimper.

"It's fine." they said, helping me up. "You'll get the hang of it soon."

I blushed in embarrassment, looking down at the ground, them helping me into the kitchen and setting me into a seat.

"Whatcha want?" they asked.

I tried to answer, but remembered I couldn't speak, making me tear up a little bit.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

I pointed to myself, then motioned that I missed something before doing the talking motion with my hand, sniffing a little.

"Oh.' They said." Well, that's fine. You can just sign to me."

I blushed, shuffling in place in embarrassment, not knowing sign language… since there was nobody that would teach me.

"What?" They asked, confused.

I tried to motion to them that I didn't know sign language, sniffling a little.

"Well" they said, shrugging. "I could teach you." I looked hopeful, smiling at them.

"Ready to start?" They asked. I nodded eagerly but weakly, since I still had low energy even though I was a little better, my magic having made the most of the food I had gotten yesterday.

"Alright." They said, beginning to teach me. I tried to get it, but I was having a little trouble, making them start to get frustrated.

"No, that's not it." they said, sighing in frustration. "You're still doing it wrong."

I slumped a little, starting to look depressed, thinking that I'd never get it down.

"Don't worry." they said, patting my head. "You'll get it soon enough."

I violently flinched at the sudden contact, wincing a little from the smaller scars on my head.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

I hesitated, lowering my hood and showing her the top of my head, scars visible even through the hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry." they said, taking me into a hug. "I didn't know."

I flinched again… but made myself relax into the hug, starting to shake and sob a little.

"It's okay." They said. "You'll be okay."

I managed to calm down, since I wasn't really in some of my… more bad memories, resting my head on her shoulder and sniffling a little.

"Don't worry." They said, still holding me. "You'll be fine."

"Such a cute couple." They're mother said, walking by, a teasing smile on her face.

I looked confused at this, not understanding, looking up at them for them to explain and seeing their face red.

"D-don't worry about it.' they said. I looked at them confusedly, before weakly shrugging, deciding to take their word for it. I realised I never learned their name, so I struggled sign a question to them.

" _N-A-M-E?_ " I barely managed to sign, having messed up a bunch and looking a little frustrated by the time I got it.

"Chara." They said. I smiled a little up at them, but didn't sign my own back… because nobody ever gave me one.

"So" Chara asked." What's yours?"

I looked down, rubbing my arm awkwardly, a sad look coming across my face again.

"What's yours?" They asked.

I simply shook my head 'no', them getting what I meant.

"Oh." they said. "Well, how about I give you one?" I looked up at them, tilting my head.

"I'll give you a name.' they said. I looked a little excited, weakly bouncing in my seat.

"Hmm." they said, thinking. "What should it be?" I shrugged, having never thought of one before.

"How about Cal?" they asked.

I thought about it for a second, before nodding, deciding that was a okay enough name.

"Good." they said, nodding.

I grabbed their hands to tell them that I wanted to get back to trying to learn sign language.

"Alright." they said, nodding. "Let's do it."

I seemed to be getting it easier this time, though I couldn't learn a whole new language in a day.

"We'll get it.' they said. "It's a practice thing."

" _O-k_." I managed to sign, though with less trouble than last time.

She gave me a thumbs up, grinning. I smiled back, before my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" they asked. I nodded, not bothering to be embarrassed.

"Me too." they said, getting up and getting food. I didn't move from where I was at the table since I knew I didn't have the energy to.

They set the food down in front of me. I weakly ate it, slowly lifting the food to my mouth and eating.

"Good?" Chara asked.

I nodded, smiling at them, internally still wary because of how unused to kindness I was.

"Good." they said. When we were done eating, I tried to get up so I could return to the couch, legs wobbling as I supported myself on my staff… only to start to fall forward.

They held out an arm to catch me. I fell into their arm, clutching onto it and shaking a little.

"It's alright." they said, taking me to the couch.

I sighed in both frustration and sadness, lying down on the couch and shivering a little, suddenly cold, sneezing.

"You okay?" Chara asked. I shook my head, sneezing again and shivering more.

Chara grabbed me a blanket, wrapping me up. I continued to shiver in the blanket, sneezing again.

"Here.' Chara said, getting me a cold washcloth. I looked confused, wondering why they gave me a cold washcloth when I was shivering.

"You'll need it." Chara said. I shrugged, managing to fall asleep.

A/N: New story, yaaay! chapters may be shorter, warning ya now.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up, I felt strangely warm, but when I tried to use the cloth Chara gave me yesterday it was already useless, since it was just sitting there all night.

I whimpered, sneezing, feeling sick and not really understanding since my magic usually took care of this kinda stuff before it could really affect me before. I heard them come in, looking at them weakly, face a little red because of my sickness.

"Here." they said, putting another one on. They put the cloth on my forehead, me whimpering again.

"Feel better?" they asked. I shook my head 'no' a little, so I wouldn't knock the cloth off. I groaned a little, frowning.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

I fumbled with my hands, trying to sign something but failing horribly.

"It's fine." Chara said. "You warm?" I nodded, shuffling in place a little bit.

"Here.' They said, getting me a cold drink. I weakly reached out for it, but thought better of it, my sickness probably making me too weak to drink it on my own, simply opening my mouth for them to pour the drink down my throat.

They did, being careful. I greedily drank, feeling a tiny bit better now and smiling up at them, before their face seemed to scrunch up as if they smelled something.

"Someone needs a bath." they said. I blushed a tiny bit in embarrassment, but it was hidden by my already red face, me nodding a little in agreement.

"And, I need to change those bandages.' They said. I nodded again, agreeing that that would probably be best.

They picked me up, taking me to the bathroom. They set me down sitting on the toilet as they started the bath up. I shifted nervously as they turned to me, starting to try to tug my clothes off.

I resisted, not wanting them to see my scars, but they thought that I just didn't want to get in the tub.

"Come on." they sad. "Just let me put you in."

I struggled, clothes still on, but they eventually got the clothes off, making me cover my face with my hands and sob, them seeing all the scars all over me.

"You sure had it bad, kid.' They said. "Well, don't worry. You're fine now."

I didn't move, still shaking and sobbing with my hands covering my face, sitting on the floor.

"Don't worry." They said, picking me up and putting me in the tub. I've got my fair share."

This made me stop, hesitantly lowering my hands from my face and sniffling, looking up at them in confusion.

"I've been in a few fights." they said, shrugging. "None with my parents, mind you, but I don't get along with most people."

I looked like I understood, having tried to fight back at first but slowly just kinda… stopped, it having been easier to just let them do what they would… they did less that way. I just sat in the tub, not really sure what to do now.

"Hot or cold?" they asked.

I shrugged, idly noticing that my magic finally seemed to have gotten around to getting rid of my sickness.

"Hot it is then.' they said, turning it on.

I leaned back in the tub as it was filled, the warm water relaxing me, making me close my eyes and relax.

"Feel good?" they asked.

" _Y-E-S… W-A-N-T… I-N?_ " I managed to sign, hands fumbling a little.

"Later.' they said. "I don't need one now."

" _O-K_." I signed, going back to relaxing in the nice warm water.

"You need to wash yourself." Chara told me.

I looked at them confusedly, not understanding because nobody ever told me what that was.

"Here, let me.' they said, beginning to wash me.

I stayed frozen still, them washing me, whimpering whenever they got to a scar… which was practically every second.

"Don't worry." They said, reassuring me. "I won't hurt you. Believe it or not I have done this before."

After they were done I looked at them curiously again, all but my eyes under the water so the most of my scars were hidden.

"I told you I had a few." they said. "I gotta wash them just like this."

I nodded a little, understanding what they meant. I looked around, looking for a towel.

"Here." they said handing me one. I covered myself as much as I could with it as I got out of the tub, it covering most of me since it was kinda big.

"Now" they said. "Back to the couch."

" _C-L-O-T-H-E-S?_ " I signed, sitting on the side of the tub.

"Here.' They said, tossing me a sweater.

I quickly replaced the towel with the sweater, it covering me to below my knees, the sleeves twice the length of my arms, making me register just how much bigger Chara was then me. I reached my arms out to them so they could take me to the couch, since I didn't feel like I could use the stairs.

They took me, setting me on the couch. I pulled the rest of my legs up into the sweater, it not even being threatened to be stretching, snuggling into it and yawning adorably, eyes drooping as I started feeling sleepy.

They tucked me in, patting my head. I smiled, tucking my arms into the sweater with the rest of me and resting my head on my hands, falling asleep.

* * *

"That's pretty adorable, Chara.' Chara's parents said, looking in on us.

I blearily woke up, it being the next day and they having fallen asleep in the seat next to me, me putting my arms back through the sleeves and shaking her awake.

"Huh?" They asked, groggily waking up. I pointed to their parents, though they couldn't really see me pointing since the sleeves of the sweater were so long.

"Morning." They said, waving. I decided to follow their lead waving shyly and adorably.

"That's cute.' They said, chuckling.

I tilted my head adorably in confusion, pointing at myself, me not getting what they meant.

"Yes, you." they said. I didn't get the compliment, only looking more confused now that I knew it was directed at me.

"You're cute.' they said. I didn't seem able to process this, having only had insults thrown at me.

They shrugged, moving on. Going on instinct, I decided to hug them weakly.

They hugged back, making me a little uncomfortable, not use to the kind gesture.

"What?" they asked.

" _N-O… U-S-E-D… K-I-N-D-N-E-S-S_." I signed to them, struggling some.

"Ah." they said, nodding.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I froze, whimpering quietly, hiding by lying down on the couch, the back of it to the door.

The villagers were on the other side. Chara's parents talked to them, me shrinking down a little into the sweater.

"No on here but us and our daughter." they said.

The villagers accepted this, leaving. I was having a small panic attack on the couch, rocking back and forth on it, arms wrapped around my legs in the sweater, my eyes closed as I let out small whimpers.

"You okay?" Chara asked. I shook my head no, continuing to rock and whimper.

"They're gone.' she said. I eventually calmed down, letting out small sniffles.

" _P-A-N-I-C… N-O… W-A-N-T… Y-O-U… F-A-M-I-L-Y… H-U-R-T_." I signed to her, sniffling again.

"It's fine." She said. "But, I know where you'd be safe."

I tilted my head curiously, wondering what she meant.

"Just trust me." she said, grabbing my clothes and staff as well as giving me bandages.

I put my clothes on, putting the sweater wrapped around my waist just in case, slowly making myself stand, having noticeably less trouble, though I looked at the bandages in confusion.

"Lemme put 'em on." Chara said, doing so.

I actually felt a little better with them on, standing a little straighter. " _W-H-E-R-E… S-A-F-E… P-L-A-C-E?_ " I signed.

"Follow me." she said, leading me out the back door. I limped after her, though it was less noticeable, looking around cautiously as we got outside and sticking close to her.

"It's this way." She said, moving forward. I followed her, us ending up out of the village and in the woods on MT Ebott. She led me up and into a cave, me looking around, hesitantly going inside.

"Come on.' she said, motioning me forward. I went in, limping slightly.

She led me through the cave, leading us to a hole. She yelped as she tripped on a vine, my eyes widening as I threw myself forward, dropping my cane, trying to catch her but only making me fall as well.

* * *

I woke up to _pain_ , me groaning loudly, feeling blood escape me from where I landed, tears in my eyes, everything blurry when I opened my eyes.

I saw Chara and another monster, hugging each other. My eyes widened, me realising that the stories were true… there were monsters under Mt Ebott.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned in pain again, still bleeding on the floor, making the two notice me, me having landed a bit off to the side in the room here.

"You okay?" Chara asked, the monster beside her. I simply groaned in pain again, giving the blurry figure I recognised as her a very weak glare, a red puddle starting to form around me.

She picked me up, rebandaging me as best she could. I groaned in pain, things starting to get a little more blurry.

They carried me to some place, but I blacked out before we got there. When I woke up again I felt… better, in the upper left part of my chest, like something I had lost was being returned to me.

I groaned as I woke up, opening my eyes slowly.

"Are you okay, my child?" a voice said, its source in front of me.

When I could see again, I saw a large goat monster, making me whimper in fear and shrink into the bed I was in.

"What's wrong, my child?" she asked.

When I wasn't attacked I stopped whimpering, hesitantly re-opening my eyes and looking at her with confusion on my face.

"What is wrong, my child?" she asked again.

I tried to answer her, but forgot I couldn't speak, so I just kinda lay there awkwardly.

"Well" she said, " I have bandaged you up and healed you. You should be fine."

I blinked, checking myself and seeing she was right, me sitting up and hugging her.

She hugged back, patting me. I started shaking, crying into her, the sheer kindness she was showing me too much.

"What's wrong, my child?" she asked. "Your clothes too uncomfortable? I thought they'd be just right on you."

I blinked, confused, ending the hug and looking down too see I was now in a purple robe, making me tilt my head curiously and fiddle with it a little, hugging the extra bit of it to myself, it being really comfy.

"Do you like it?" She asked

I nodded, nuzzling the fabric a little and relaxing, the comfortableness of it making me a little sleepy.

"Goodnight, my child." she said. I stubbornly tried to stay awake, refusing to go to sleep.

"You'll feel better if you sleep." She said. I still tried to stay awake… but it was a losing battle, me lying back down and yawning, passing out.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was to Chara shaking me.

"Wake up." She said. I made silent grumbles as I woke up, looking at her with half lidded eyes.

"Wake up." she said again, flicking my forehead. I rolled over, grumbling in annoyance.

"Wake up.' She said, yanking my covers off of me.

" _W-H-A-T_?" I signed slowly and tiredly, sitting up and throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Meet my friend.' She said, yanking the monster over to her. I waved shyly, nervous because I wasn't used to monsters yet.

They waved back, smiling.

"Hi" they said, holding out a fuzzy hand.

" _C-A-L_." I signed with one hand, shaking their hand with the other timidly.

"Cool." They said. "Mine's Asriel.'

I timidly smiled, taking my hand back and looking around for my staff, but it wasn't there, me realising I had dropped it before I leaped to catch Chara so it was still at the cave entrance.

"Whatcha lookin for?" Asriel asked.

" _S-T-A-F-F_." I signed sadly, having really liked it.

"Sorry." Chara said. "It's at the entrance."

I frowned, sniffling a little, tears entering my eyes.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "We'll find ya something better." I whipped my tears away, still sniffling a little.

"Alright?" Chara said. I nodded, motioning for us to do something to distract me.

"Drawing?" Asriel suggested.

I shrugged, getting out of the bed and moving myself to the floor so we could all draw together.

Asriel got us the paper and crayons, giving us each some.

As we were drawing, I seemed to go into a trance, drawing with purpose.

"Whatcha drawing/" Chara asked. I continued drawing, showing it to them when it was finished, it being a heart with a red circle in it's center, a green upper right corner with red and green 'veins' going to and from the green and red parts, the other three sections being grayed out.

"Cool.' She said, nodding in approval.

"That looks like a SOUL.' Asriel said. "What's yours look like?"

I tilted my head, shrugging, not knowing, gesturing as if to ask how would I know.

"Just focus your energy into it" Asirel explained. "And then it'll appear."

I concentrated, sweating a little, the same heart in my drawing coming out of my chest, floating a little in front of me.

"That's not what a SOUL's supposed to look like.' ASriel said, a little worried. I got worried as well at this, whimpering in fear, making my SOUL go back into my chest.

"Don't worry.' they said. "You should be fine. It doesn't look like it's hurting you."

I sighed in relief, though I was still very worried, wanting a more 'professional' opinion.

"So" Asriel said. "What now?"

I shrugged, though I still looked worried about the SOUL

"We could head to the hot springs.' Chara said.

I shook my head whimpering, not wanting to show off my scars to Asriel.

"You can wear a suit.' Chara whispered to me.

" _C-O-V-E-R… L-O-T,_ " I signed to her, wanting the suit to cover most of me.

"Gotcha.' Chara said. "You can wear a swim shirt." I nodded, satisfied with this for now.

"Good.' Chara said.

" _H-O-W… M-O-V-E… N-O… S-T-A-F-F?_ " I signed to her, fumbling a little bit again.

"I'll help you." Chara said. "Plus, on the way we might find another."

I nodded, shakily standing, only getting half way up before I fell forward and latched onto Chara.

She held me up, Asriel helping. I blushed a tiny bit in embarrassment, not liking I couldn't walk on my own, them helping me out the door and to what looks like a living room, running into Toriel.

"Where are you going, my children?" she asked.

"To the hot springs.' Asrie said.

"Be safe, my children." Toriel said as we left.

There weren't any sticks that would make a good staff that we found as we went, making me a little sad.

"We'll find one." Chara said. "Don't worry."

I smiled at this a tiny bit as we went into the hot springs area.

"Ready?" She asked me.

" _S-W-I-M… C-L-O-T-H-E-S_." I signed after they set me on a bench, reminding her.

"Alright. She said, giving me mine. "Me and As are gonna change over there, okay?"

I tilted my head, but nodded, not understanding why they had to go over there, but glad they did, me quickly changing into the swimming trunks and shirt.

When they were done, they came out and we got in the hot spring.

I immediately relaxed into the hot spring, humming a little happily, liking the warm water.

They relaxed too, enjoying it as well. I tried to swim over to them, but got a cramp mid way, because of how bad my legs were, thrashing as I sunk under the water.

"Hey, calm down." Chara said. "The cramps get worse if you do that."

I stopped, hopping over to them and blushing in embarrassment.

"What?" Chara asked. "Why are you red?"

I shrugged, not understanding myself, sitting next to them and hissing as I rubbed my leg to try to get the cramp away.

"Calm down." She said. "It works better that way." I nodded, calming myself, subconsciously leaning against her. She put an arm around me, the three of us sitting there.

I eventually started getting sleepy, hugging Chara while still leaning against her, eyes drooping.

I fell asleep, Chara still holding me. I started to have a nightmare, whimpering and bringing myself closer to her.

"Hey.' She said, shaking me. "It's alright. You're fine."

I started openly crying, the nightmare getting worse, tears running down my face as I sobbed loudly and shook, red leaking from my eyes as I started to really panic, my magic reacting to my distress.

"Don't worry." She said, rubbing me. "I'm right here."

The magic increased as the nightmare got worse, making them back up as red spikes stabbed into the ground, them falling from above me.

"Kid…" Chara said, worried.

The spikes rose up, forming a shield around me, white versions randomly rising from the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked, worried.

I couldn't answer her, still asleep, the magic acting on it's own.

They rushed off to get help, me still sobbing and shaking in my red shield.

They returned with Toriel, her sending healing magic into me. It never made it past my shields, some of it getting impaled by spikes on it's way to me.

"Wake up, my child." She said.

I didn't thought I eventually ran out of magic, the spikes slowing and the shield dissipating, me falling down face first into the water, completely submerged in it.

Chara picked me up, carrying me to bed after drying me. I was still having a nightmare, whimpering, though it seemed to have lessened.

She tucked me in. I snuggled into the blanket, calming down and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was alone, still in my swim stuff, me whimpering a little because I didn't want to be alone. I got up shakily, crawling to the dresser and pulling one of the robes out, changing into it and, using the wall as support, slowly walked out of the room, looking weak.

I tried to use the wall to go towards the living room, but fell down, hitting my knee and whimpering in pain, clutching it while I was on the ground, crying.

"You okay?" Asriel asked, coming for me.

I shook my head no, sitting up and showing Asriel my knee, it looking red.

They picked me up, carrying me to the couch, bandaging it up.

" _T-H-A-N-K_." I signed, sniffling a little bit.

"Welcome." they said. I sniffled again, holding my knee still, really wishing I had my staff right about now so I could actually walk.

"Here.' They said, giving me a large stick. "I got you this."

My eyes widened, me reaching forward and hugging Asriel tightly, before I grabbed the stick and shakily stood.

"Does it work?" they asked.

I tried to focus my magic through it… but it didn't work, but it worked well enough for me to stand, so I made a 'so-so' gesture with my hand before using both to make sure I could stand by grabbing it more firmly.

"Good." they said. I suddenly hugged them again, sinking into their comfy fur.

They hugged back, rubbing me. I relaxed into their hold, nuzzling them a little on instinct, a small smile on my face.

"Awww." Chara said teasingly.

I didn't catch the tease, just looking at her confused, still hugging As.

As blushed a little, still hugging me. I was looking at As in confusion now, wondering why their face was red.

"Don't worry about it." As said.

I shrugged, ending the hug and going back to standing.

"You have magic.' Chara said. "You should learn to use it." I looked interested, tilting my head curiously at her.

"I could train you.' Asriel said.

I nodded eagerly, wanting to learn to control my abilities.

"Cool.' As said ."We can start whenever you're ready."

I motioned for them to start now, eager and ready.

"Alright.' As said. "Let's get started." As led me to what looked like a training area, me eagerly following as fast as I could… which wasn't very.

"Ready?" they asked.

I nodded, bracing myself.

As sent a small bolt of magic my way. My eyes widened, not having expected this, covering my head with my arms and my magic reacting, a green shield forming in front of me, me not noticing because my eyes were closed, though they were flaming green.

"Nice.' they said. "Keep it up."

I opened my eyes, them widening in amazement when I saw what I was doing… which let it fall, eyes extinguishing, me get hit by a magic bolt, me yelping in pain and falling back.

"You okay?" As asked, coming over to me and picking me up.

I sobbed a little in pain, bringing my SOUL out to check the damage, it looking a little worse.

"Don't worry." AS said, pulsing healing magic into me.

It went back to normal, though the larger cracks I assumed were from my mental scars stayed unaffected.

"You feel better?" they asked. "Your SOUL's still cracked, but most of it is okay."

I nodded, back to feeling normal, hugging them, SOUL floating beside me.

"Good." They said.

"How is it going, my child?" Toriel asked, seeing us. "Oh my. Your HP is low.'

I tilted my head in confusion at her, since As just healed me.

"Here.' She said, pulsing healing magic into me.

My SOUL was unaffected, the cracks in it remaining the same, though the veins between the green and red parts of it seemed a little more stable.

At her prodding, I brought up my STATs, my HP being 10/20, though the second half was greyed out.

"It is still cracked." She said."It seems that you will need stronger magic."

I closed the STATs and brought my SOUL back into my chest. " _I-T… K… Y-O-U… T-R-I-E-D_." I signed to her smiling weakly.

"Don't worry, my child." She said. "You'll get better soon."

I smiled a little more, feeling something in me raise a little at her reassurance, hugging her leg because that was all I could reach.

She rubbed my head, smiling.

I flinched a little at the contact, her hand hitting the scars on my head.

"What is wrong, my child?" she asked. I shyly and nervously moved my hair to show her my scars, not looking up at her and shuffling in place.

"Oh.' She said. "Well, don't worry, my child. You will be okay." I hugged her leg tighter, shaking a tiny bit, eyes closed.

"Don't worry, my child.' She said. "You're okay."

I managed to calm down, turning back to As and getting ready for more magic training.

"Alright." As said. "Now, let's do some offensive work."

I tilted my head, honestly not knowing how to do that.

"Just focus on attacking me." they said. "Then use it in a concentrated form."

I did so, a white spike falling from above them… though since I didn't really want to hurt them it only did one damage.

"Woah." As said. "Cool."

" _O-K?_ " I signed.

"Yeah." As said, nodding. "Let's keep going."

I concentrated again, sending multiple spikes from the ceiling down at Asriel.

They blocked with their own magic. I responded by concentrating a little more, sending spikes in a pattern from above and around the goat monster.

They dodged, blocking as well. I let up, looking a little tired but satisfied that I could use normal magic now.

"Nice.' they said, nodding. I walked over to them, dropping the stick and hugging them tightly, head ending up in her chest because of how much taller they were than me, sniffling a little.

"What's wrong?" they asked, hugging me back. "Why are you sniffling?"

" _N-O… U-S-E-D… K-I-N-D… Y-O-U… E-X-T-R-A… K-I-N-D._ " I signed to them, hugging them tighter.

"It's how I was raised." they said, holding me tight.

" _I… W-A-S… R-A-I-S-E-D… I-N… T-O-_ " I started to sign, but broke down mid word, hugging them more and sobbing as memories started to flood me.

"It's alright.' they said, rubbing me. "You're okay now."

My legs gave out from under me, making me slump against them, sobbing into their chest, a darker part forming from my tears staining their sweater.

"It's alright." They said, supporting me. I managed to not lose myself to the memories, eventually calming down to just sniffles, but I didn't move.

They rubbed my back comfortingly, holding me. I imagined to ignore them hitting all the scars along my back, motioning that they should probably sit down, so it would be easier to hold me.

They did, holding me. I sat myself in their lap, wrapping my legs around their waist, not even sniffling anymore but hugging them purely for the comfort it was giving me.

They held me, seemingly comfortable with it.

"Awwwww.' Chara said, walking by, teasing us. I would of looked confused at the teasing, but didn't bother, not moving from where I was.

Asriel blushed, turning red. "St-stop it, Chara." Asriel said, sticking their tongue out at her.

I got a devious idea, making a small spike appear in Charas path and tripping her, quickly dissipating it before she could notice what it was.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Was that you?" Asriel whispered. I nodded into their chest.

"Nice." they said, giggling. I blushed a small bit at the praise, not used to it, wrapping around them tighter.

They held me tighter, rubbing me gently. I smiled into the hold, nuzzling their chest.

They continued holding me gently. I shuffled a little, reaching for my stick, but it was out of my reach.

They got it with their foot, pulling it over to me. I looked up, smiling thankfully at them, getting up slowly.

They smiled back, holding me steady.

" _T-H-A-N-K_." I signed.

"Welcome." they said. I stood up on my own, before thinking for a couple seconds, realizing something.

" _Y-O-U… H-A-V-E… D-A-D… R-I-G-H-T?_ " I signed, tilting my head at them.

"Yeah," they said, nodding.

" _W-H-E-R-E?_ " I signed.

"Upstairs." Asriel said.

" _M-E-E-T?_ " I signed, tilting my head curiously.

"Sure." they said. I followed them slowly as they lead me to where their dad was, getting to the steps and getting about halfway up before I messed up, pushing just a little too much down on the stick, making me lean back, eyes widening in surprise as I fall back down, harshly hitting the back of my head on the floor, everything going black… but I was still awake.

"You okay?" I heard Asriel's voice.

I turned my head around frantically from where I lay on the ground, tears entering my now vacant look eyes, me sobbing and crying loudly as I realised _I couldn't see anymore._

"It's okay." Asriel said, picking me up. "I'm right here."

I clutched onto them, sobbing and crying louder, bringing attention to us.

"What's wrong?" a larger goat monster asked, coming down.

I simply sobbed and cried more, not even able to form the write letters for sign language anymore, which caused my cries to increase.

"It's okay." Asriel said. "You're okay."

I shook my head 'no', burying my head in what I thought was their chest, sobbing louder.

"Don't worry." Asril said. "I'll help you."

I tilted my head questionly, sniffling and sobbing.

"I promise.' They said. I sobbed again, clutching onto them tightly and refusing to let go, trembling a little, more afraid of everything now that I couldn't see.

"It's alright." Asriel said, hushing me. "You'll be okay. I promise."

I simply clutched onto them tighter, refusing to leave their side now that I was much more vulnerable.

They held me, not letting me go. I stopped crying, slumping against them.

"Cute." Charas aid. "Walking by.

"That's not funny." Asriel said, their voice a little louder. "They're blind."

"Seriously?" Chara asked. "How?"

"Fell." Asriel said.

"Oh.' Chara said, then turning to me. "Don't worry, kid. Your big sisters'll take care of ya."

I sniffled, smiling a little, reaching towards her and managing to grab her, pulling her over to join the hug, shaking.

"Don't worry." As said. "We're here." I hugged As tighter, Chara hugging us from behind me, me slumping as I started getting tired.

"Tired?" As asked me. I nodded, sniffling again as my eyes started closing, though I whimpered a little when nothing got any darker.

"Well" As said, picking me up. "Let's get you to bed." I whimpered again, snuggling into her.

She took me up to bed, tucking me in. I swiftly fell asleep, though I refused to let go of her.

She climbed in with me, holding me. I held her tightly, burying my face in her chest.

She rubbed me, stroking me gently, allowing me to have good dreams as I slept.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up alone, whimpering fearfully, shaking a little in the bed.

"You okay?" As said, coming in. I shook my head, reaching out for her blindly, whimpering.

"Come here." She said, holding me. I held her tightly, calming down slightly now.

"It's alright." She said, stroking me, her fuzzy hand feeling nice. I smiled a little, before I noticed my throat felt a little funny, making a strange look come across my face.

"You okay?" AS asked,

"My throat feels strange." I told her, blank eyes widening in surprise as I heard my own voice, though she could just barely hear me.

"You need a losenge?" She asked.

"No, my voice is back!" I exclaimed, before immediately grimacing in pain, giving the freshly healed vocal cords too much exercise, though I felt they were fine still.

"Well" Asriel said." You sound like you need a losenge."

I shook my head, though I did make some magic in what I remembered wear water shaped and showed them to her, trying to tell her I wanted water.

"Alright." She said, picking me up.

I hugged myself close to her, shaking a little, not wanting to fall again, resting my head on her shoulder.

"It's alright.' She said, holding me and carrying me to what I think is the kitchen.

I stopped shaking, simply hugging her a little tighter instead.

She held me tight too, rubbing me. I felt her set me in a chair, whimpering slightly but letting go of her so she could get me water.

She got me some, putting it into my hand. I very slowly brought the water to my mouth, being extra careful, it looking a little silly how I decided to do so.

"Good?" She asked. I nodded, feeling my throat relax a little.

"Good." She said, patting my head. I flinched in surprise at the sudden contact, whimpering in a little fear.

"What is it?" she asked

"Please d-don't s-suddenly touch m-me, I'm s-skittish s-since I c-can't see." I told her, immediately drinking more water.

"Alright.' As said, rubbing my head gently.

I responded more positvely to this, leaning slightly into her soft hand/paw.

She held me, continuing. I finished my water, leaning into her more and closing my eyes, humming a little in happiness at the gentle rubs.

"We should play dress up." Chara said, walking by. I would of tilted my head curiously, but didn't want to disturb Asriels rubs.

"Sure." As said. I squeezed As a little tightly, giving her a questioning look, not understanding the game.

"We're gonna put you in a new outfit." Chara said.

I had a look of realization on my face, nodding slowly to Chara and hugging As tightly.

They took me and changed my outfit. "What am I wearing?" I asked, whatever it was feeling _really_ soft and comfy on me.

"Well" AS said. "It's a dress." I poked the clothing, tilting my head curiously from where I sat, tapping what was under the dress and what was on my legs as if to ask 'and these?'.

"Color?" I added to the question, gesturing to everything I was wearing.

"Black.' Chara said.

I fiddled with the clothes again, before deciding I liked them, not having an understanding of what, at least what looked like, 'boys' were supposed to wear.

"Like 'em?" As asked. I nodded, reaching out for where I heard her voice come from.

"Good." She said, picking me up.

I moved the skirt of the dress so it'd cover me more, blushing a tiny bit. "Should we show you're parents?" I asked, only As able to hear me.

"Sure." She said.

I held onto Asriel tightly as I felt her and Chara move somewhere where I heard two voices talking.

"Hello, my children." Toriel's voice came. "That is a lovely dress, Cal."

I waved towards where I heard the voice, moving and supporting myself on Asriel so I could stand as I did.

"Do you like it?" Toriel asked me. I nodded, it feeling nice on me.

"Good." She said. I, hesitantly, let go of Asriel, wobbling slightly but managing to stand by myself.

"Nice." As said.

I turned towards where I heard Toriel last, reaching forward and, very hesitantly, taking a step.

"Very good." Toriel said, clapping.

Having a little more confidence, I took two more steps closer to her, but wobbled a lot and almost fell because of my haste.

"Keep it slow and steady." Toriel said encouragingly. I nodded, slowly and patiently taking another three steps after I got my balance back.

"Good job." She said.

I felt myself regaining something, the lower right side of my chest feeling… better, as I was filled with PATIENCE, knowing I'd eventually make it to Toriel.

"Almost there." She said.

I took the last two steps to Toriel, tripping on my own feet and falling forward. She caught me, righting me. I hugged her after re-taking the last step, looking up where I thought her face was and smiling.

"Wonderful, my child." She said, smiling back. I hugged her leg tighter, smiling more.

She rubbed my head gently. I smiled, before turning to where I thought Asriel was… but was the complete wrong way.

"Wrong way, kiddo.' Chara said. I blushed, turning to where I heard Chara and walking in that general direction since I thought Asriel would still be there, taking slow patient steps.

"Careful." Asriel said.

I turned slightly hearing where she was, slowly walking to her and hugging her tightly when I walked into her, nuzzling her chest.

She hugged back, rubbing me. I smiled, nuzzling her chest more.

"Such a cute couple." Toriel said. I ignored Toriel, simply hugging Asriel more and nuzzling her chest again.

Asriel patted my back, blushing furiously. I couldn't see this, me simply nuzzling her tighter. "Fuzzy Pillow." I murmured sleepily, yawning a tiny bit.

AS giggled, holding me. I fell asleep against her, snoring softly.

She picked me up, setting me on her lap after she sat down. I smiled, nuzzling her chest in my sleep and curling up in her lap.

She just held me, stroking me. I hummed happily in my sleep, simply leaning against her.

She kissed my forehead, still stroking me. I seemed to blush in my sleep, starting to really softly pur, almost unnoticeably.

She continued, stroking me still. I seemed a little in discomfort, small bumps appearing on my head.

"What's wrong?" AS asked.

The bumps turned out to be fox ears, a tail coming from below my skirt, my discomfort leaving as the extra appendages were freed.

"Woah." Chara said. "Cool."

My ears twitched, tail curling under me, them being kitsune ears and a kitsune tail.

"So cute." Asriel said, hugging me tightly. I squirmed a little, before getting comfortable and yawning adorably, waking up.

"Hi.' Asriel said.

"You said I was cute?" I asked, nuzzling her chesk.

"Y-yea." As said, nodding, a little flustered.

"You're pretty." I said innocently, even though I was blind I still remembered what she looked like.

Chara snickered as Asriel turned red. I didn't notice this, hugging her tightly and wrapping my tail around us.

She hugged back, still rubbing me. I smiled a little, purring softly at this.

"We should head outside." Chara said. I was a little afraid but nodded, wanting to go out as well.

"Sweet." She said, the three of us heading outside.

"Wait, my children." Toreil said. "It's not safe to go outside."

I tilted my head, as if asking 'why not?'.

"Well" Toriel said "Monsters don't really get along with kitsunes."

I slumped my ears, motioning the two for them to go anyway, looking a little sad and disappointed.

"Nah" Chara said. "It's all or nothing."

I motioned again, wanting them to go even though I couldn't.

"Nah.' Charas aidi ."If one stays we all stay." I insisted, sniffling a little and turning to Toriel, taking walking over to her and grabbing the bottom of her robe so she could lead me back inside.

"Come on, my child." Toriel said, picking me up, all of us going inside.

I snuggled into her hold, sniffling again, upset that no-one could go outside because of me.

"It's fine." Asriel said. "We're fine with it."

"Yeah." Chara said. "Outside sucks. The only thing to do is the hot springs."

I sniffled anyway, feeling the partial lie in their words.

"Let's play a game." Asriel sad. I tilted my head down at her from where Toriel was still holding me, curious.

"How about Chutes and Ladders?" Asriel suggested.

I didn't see (he he) how I would enjoy the game much blind, but nodding, motioning for Toriel to put me down.

"Alright, my child." Toriel said, handing me to Asriel.

I was confused, but decided to accept the misunderstanding, hugging Asriel and nuzzling her neck from where she held me.

She held me, patting my head. I nuzzled her again, sighing in content, curling into her more, feeling good as more of my HP was restored, slightly surprised that almost all of it except the last two was.

Asriel held me, scratching my ears a little. I reacted _very_ well to this, purring loudly and nuzzling into her hand.

She smiled, continuing.

Suddenly, a guard came in, whispering something to Toriel.

My ears twitched, me hearing what happened and a angry look starting to come across my face.

"You okay"? ASriel asked me.

"A human is attacking monsters." I told her, growling. "Can you get me back in my robe?"

"Alright." Asriel said. "But, you look kinda cute in that dress."

"...I'll wear it for you later." I told her, blushing a little.

"Alright." She said, giving me a quick kiss on my lips, taking me to where my robe was. I blushed even more at this, getting a little flustered.

"Aawwww.' Chara said, snickering. I ignored Chara as Asriel switched the dress for the robe, me taking the stockings off.

* **Knowing that you're about to go beat the bastard that's harming monsters… fills you with DETERMINATION.**

A little star like thing appeared in front of me at that, confusing me, but I decided to not dwell on it. "Do you think you could carry me on your back and run to the Human?" I asked Asriel.

"Sure." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and legs around her waist, nodding to tell her I was ready.

She took off, running quickly. We arrived at the scene to hear screaming as monsters ran from the human, me leaping off of Asriels back and landing on my hands and feet, snarling at where I heard the human was.

They turned, throwing a rock at me.

I heard the rock whistle through the air, using my tail to swat it out of the air and slashing my tail at the human, releasing foxfire in waves at them.

They dodged, throwing three. I blocked with my tail, it glowing green as I did and launching a large blast of light blue fire at the human. They evidently did not know about blue attacks, getting hit and me sensing their HP start to slowly burn to six.

"You gonna keep going?" Asriel asked, scratching my ears.

"I think the guard can handle the human now." I told her, leaning into her hand, the human groaning in pain in front of us.

"Okay." Asriel said. "So, what now?"

I was about to answer, but I got a sudden feeling of impending doom.

Toriel ran over, hugging both of us close.

"What is wrong with you two?" She asked. "You could have been hurt."

I whimpered at her upset tone, ears going down and looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, my child." she said, patting my head. "I'm just upset you didn't tell me where you were going. I'm not going to yell any more."

I smiled a little at this, nuzzling her hand and hugging her back. "I'll try to let you know next time." I told her.

"Alright.' She said, patting me again. "Now, who wants pie?" I tilted my head, ear flopping, never having had pie before so I didn't know what it _was_.

"You'll enjoy it.' Asriel said.

I nodded hesitantly, deciding to take her word for it.

She took us home, baking us some pie. I hesitantly ate it, blinking in surprise and humming happily, eyes closed, purring a little.

"Good?" Asriel asked.

I nodded, leaning on her since she was next to me and eating the rest of my pie.

"Good." She said.

I hugged Asriel after I finished, yawning tiredly and sleepily.

"Tired?" She asked. I nodded into her side, slumping into her.

She held me, rubbing my arm. I smiled, falling asleep, closing my eyes and snoring softly against her.

She held me, carrying me to the bed and tucking me in. I smiled, hugging her in my sleep and pulling her next to me, resting my head on her chest and mumbling 'fuzzy pillow'.

She blushed a little, falling asleep soon after, her arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up alone again, as I did every time for the last couple of years, me being thirteen now, whimpering a little in fear anyway, never going to get used to waking alone blind.

"You okay?" As said, coming in to see me.

"I'll never get used to waking up alone." I told her honestly, my voice more audible now, though it was still a little quiet.

"Don't worry." As said. "I'm always here." I blushed, getting up and grabbing my walking stick, having long given up on having a staff since I always seemed to break it or lose it, walking forward and hugging her.

"I know." I whispered. "D-don't make it any less scary when I've just woken up though." I added, whimpering a little.

"Don't worry." she said, hugging back. "You'll be okay."

I simply hugged her tighter, before calming down and smiling at her. "Think we could all go to the hot springs? I could use it to relax." I told her.

"Sure." She said, nodding.

I smiled, sliding my hand into hers and blushing as I ended the hug.

She put an arm around me. I blushed more at this, smiling at where I thought her face was and holding my walking stick above the ground, trusting her to guide me.

She smiled back, guiding me to the breakfast table. I hummed as she guided me to a seat, sitting down and her pushing my seat in for me. "What's for breakfast?" I asked in my quiet voice.

"Bacon and eggs." She said.

"Sounds yummy." I said as she put the plate in front of me, me carefully eating my food.

"Yep." She said.

"It was good." I told her, smiling and winking where I thought she was.

"Yep.' She said. "Made it myself."

"You're a great cook Azzy." I told her.

"Thanks.' She said. I motioned for her to come closer, blushing a little as I got a idea.

She sat next to me, putting an arm around me.

I leaned up and managed to give her a quick kiss on her lips, immediately leaning into her side after.

She blushed, holding onto me and rubbing my arm.

"So, are we going to the public or private hot springs?" I asked.

"Private." She said, grinning.

"Okay." I said, leaning into her hold and blushing. "As long as it's with you it's fine."

"Yep." She said. "I think you'll like it."

I hummed in agreement, relaxing into her. "Should we bother with bringing my swim stuff? I mean, you've seen me before whenever you dress me, since I kinda… can't…" I said, trailing off and sniffling as I reminded myself of how much I _couldn't_ do while blind.

"Don't worry." She said, kissing my forehead. "It's fine. And, it's up to you. Hopefully, one day, you can see again and can see me…"

"I bet you're even prettier than I remember." I whispered, hugging her for comfort.

"Well" Asriel said, blushing a little. "Maybe after that point, we can both go… _privately_."

I blushed as well, nuzzling her. "I'll probably like that if I ever get my sight back." I whispered. "Can… we go now before I keep reminding myself I'm blind and get depressed?"

"Sure." Asriel said, taking me there.

When we got there I took the dress, stockings, and underwear off, me having worn them to sleep, putting them off to the side and trusting Asriel to know where they were, placing my walking stick with them and, using the edge, carefully going into the warm water.

When I was in, I carefully made my way over to where I thought Asriel was.

She grabbed me, holding me. I smiled, leaning into her and wrapping my tail around us, putting my head on her shoulder and sighing happily.

She blushed a little, the two of us both being nude, putting an arm around me. I snuggled into her more, before I heard what sounded like giggling and a door being quickly opened and closed, like someone left in a hurry.

"A-as… are our clothes still there?" I asked, whimpering a little in fear.

"No." She said, looking at where they were. "But, I think I know who did this."

I whimpered again, hiding my face in her fur and blushing beet red, suddenly very self-conscious. "I-i-i-i d-d-don't w-w-w-want a-anyone t-t-to s-see m-my scars." I whispered, whimpering fearfully and shaking terribly.

"Don't worry." She said, kissing my forehead. "I'll cover you until Chara feels guilty and brings them back."

"...I t-think w-were gonna be here a while." I whispered, blushing a little, but calming slightly.

"Is that so bad?" Asriel asked, giggling.

"No, it's not." I agreed, calming but not moving, my position being kinda comfy.

Suddenly, something grabbed me from behind, tickling me.

I eeped in surprise, thrashing around and trembling, shivering in fear as my mind assumed the worst out of the kind of innocent action.

"Hey, it's okay." Asriel said, giggling, rubbing me. "You're fine."

I stopped thrashing, latching onto her and hugging her tightly, still shaking terribly.

"You okay, kid?" Chara asked, having been the one to tickle me.

"Y-y-y-you g-g-g-guys k-k-know I d-d-don't l-like s-sudden t-things like t-that." I whimpered, calming slightly.

"Sorry, kid.' Chara said, patting my head. I simply whimpered again, shaking less as I slowly calmed down.

"This is nice and relaxing." Asriel said, rubbing my back. I relaxed comepeletly, nodding and leaning into her, putting my head on her chest.

"Man, kid." Chara said, snickering. "If only you could see the view. Damn, I'm jealous."

I immediately sniffled at the reminder of my blindness, tears entering my eyes.

"Don't worry.' AS said, blushing a little. "She's trying to embarrass you."

I still cried anyway, upset she reminded me of my blindness so carelessly.

"It's alright." As said. "I don't care if you can see or not and neither does she."

I sobbed anyway, clutching onto Asriel more.

"Don't worry.' She said, kissing my forehead. "We're your friends."

I smiled, blushing at the kiss, letting out a couple more sniffles before I calmed down, resting my head on Azzys chest and yawning, emotionally exhausted.

"Gonna nap?" As asked.

"I'm emotionally tired." I mumbled to her, yawning again, eyes going half lidded.

"Well" Asriel said, giggling. "You can emotionally sleep on my chest."

"M'okay fuzzy pillow." I replied half asleep, snuggling myself into a more comfy position, head still on her chest.

As blushed while Chara snickered, AS stroking my face, kissing my forehead. I leaned into her hand, falling asleep with a blush on my face and purring a tiny bit.

She held me, the two of them falling asleep as well.

* * *

I somehow managed to wake up first, Asriels arms around me protectively, me still in the same position as when I went to sleep. I wanted to sleep more there, but had a idea for revenge, shaking Azzy awake.

"Huh?" She asked, blinking her eyes open.

"Let's leave and take Charas cloths with us." I whispered to her, smirking a tiny bit.

"Sure." She said, giggling as we did so.

We quickly got back to the castle, me hiding Charas clothes under the mattress of my bed. "So, what do we do while we wait for Chara to get here?" I asked quietly, sitting on my bed.

"No idea." Asriel said. "Wanna play a game?"

"Okay, what are we gonna play?" I asked, kicking my feet back and forth.

"Hmm?" Asriel said. "How about… Sorry?"

"Sure." I replied. We played the game, As helping me when she needed to, and I actually won, me beaming proudly when I did.

"Nice.' AS said, giving me a thumbs up.

I couldn't see this, but smiled at the compliment, blushing a tiny bit.

She kissed me, scratching my ears. My eyes widened, me blushing furiously, purring at her scratches.

She grinned, continuing as she rubbed my back. I kept blushing, leaning into the rubs.

At this point, a very pissed off Chara came in, glaring at both of us.

I couldn't see this, but flinched at the loud sudden noise, whimpering in fear.

"You two" She said, growling a little. "Are in some big trouble."

I whimpered, cery scared now.

She grabbed us, dragging us out of the room.

After about ten minutes, we were tied back to back, Chara standing over us, arms crossed, an angry look on her face.

I was trembling in fear the whole time, ears down, shaking terribly and whimpering, scared out of my mind, having a panic attack because this was _very_ similar to a situation the villagers had put me in, my eyes closed as I muttered things that neither person could hear to myself.

I felt Asriel's hand on mine, holding it and giving it a gentle squeeze. This didn't really help much, me too lost in my panic, sobbing now as the memory of what happened slowly played through my mind.

"So" Charas aid "You guys thought it was funny, huh?"

"It kinda was." AS said, shrugging.

Chara stared angrily for a second, before grinning and hugging us.

"I'm just messing with you two." she said "I'm not gonna hurt ya. Seriously, you just made me walk a block naked. I've done worse. Plus, I hid with my magic. You should have seen you guys' looks on your faces. Don't worry, kid. It's okay."

She untied us, scratching my ears and rubbing me.

"I'm sorry I scared you so much. "She said. "I kinda wanted you to get a little scared."

"L-l-l-less y-y-you m-m-m-more the m-memmory t-that w-was p-pulled up." I told her, relaxing slightly but still shaking.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "What did I tell you? With us, they can't hurt you, so push 'em out, alright?"

"I-i'm t-trying to." I whispered, shaking still.

"It's okay." Asriel said, hugging me close too.

I leaned into them, slowly calming down, tears still running down my face.

"So" Chara said. "What should we do now?" I shrugged, sniffling a little, not having any ideas.

"How bout a game?" AS asked.

"What game?" I asked curiously, tilting my head.

"Chara tickling!" She exclaimed, jumping on Chara and tickling her.

I smirked a little, tickling Chara as well.

"Nooo!" She shouted, laughing. She tackled AS back, tickling her.

"Now, it's Azzy tickling." She said, grinning. "Come on, kid, let's tickle your girlfriend."

I blushed at the comment… but joined her in tickling Asriel, tickling her sides.

"Nooooo!" AS shouted, laughing, flailing a little. "Traitor!"

I cringed a little at the comment, but continued tickling her, digging my fingers into her sides a little.

"Keep it up, kid." Chara said, still grinning. I nodded, continuing to tickle Asriel.

She laughed, flailing and struggling. I suddenly leaped at Chara, pinning and tickling her instead.

"Nooo!" She shouted, tickling me back. I yelped, the distraction being the only thing she needed to pin me instead, me squirming and laughing.

She grinned, tickling both of us at the same time. I struggled more, laughing still.

She got an idea, tying my right wrist to As's left, putting them around a post. She continued tickling me and her, grinning.

I managed to squirm free of her tickles, using Asriel as a shield, me giggling slightly.

"Nooo, you traitor!" She laughed, struggling to move behind me.

I flinched again… before reversing our position, taking the tickles for her, laughing and squirming.

She held me, realizing I flinched.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Why'd you flinch?"

I suddenly got really quiet, looking down and to the left, sniffling a little, not wanting to talk about it but knowing I probably should.

"What?" She asked, rubbing me, Chara stopping.. "Are you okay?"

"Well… I used to have this human friend, about a year before I met Chara." I started, trembling a little. "W-w-we w-were really close, b-but one d-day, there were these wolves t-that were a-as really big, a-and they would o-of f-flooded the t-town i-if I h-hadn't stopped them." I continued, tears entering my eyes now, my trembling increasing. "B-but, t-t-they g-g-got m-my friend, and my f-friend c-called me a 'traitor' a-as t-they were 'taken away'." I said, sobbing now.

"It's alright." As said, holding me. "Don't worry. When I called you that, I wasn't serious."

I continued crying anyway, hugging As with my left arm tightly and practically squeezing her left hand with my right.

She squeezed back comfortingly, hugging me with her right arm. Eventually, I fell asleep against her, a miserable look on my face.

She kissed my forehead, rubbing me. I leaned into her, my face in the crook of her neck, hugging her as tightly as I can.

She held me tightly, still rubbing me. I woke up soon after she started rubbing me, sniffling a little and nuzzling her.

She nuzzled my nose with hers, giggling.

I blushed, nuzzling hers back before leaning into her side, wrapping the arm that was tied to her wrist around her arm and holding her hand tightly.

A/N: Well... that turned a little dark, didn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

I squirmed on the floor in _**pain**_ , whimpering and thrashing around, in the training area of the castle, it being a couple weeks since Chara had tied me and Asriel together because of our prank.

"You okay?" AS asked, next to me.

I whimpered in pain, curling into a ball on the floor as I felt something _rip_ out of me, slumping against the floor.

"Come here." AS said, taking me into a hug.

I hugged her back, feeling something… strange. "D-do I have another tail?!" I asked in surprise.

"I think so." She said.

I moved the two tails, blinking in surprise at how easy it was to do so. "W-will this happen a-a lot?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know." She said, nuzzling our noses. "But, it makes you look cuter.'

I blushed, nuzzling her nose back and kissing her, blush increasing.

She scratched my ears, kissing me. I purred, blushing a dark red as I shyly kissed back, purring.

She grinned, stroking me. "You know… we never officially became a couple." I whispered, leaning into the stokes, blushing a tiny bit more.

"Well" As said. "Wanna make it official?" I nodded, hiding my face in her chest in embarrassment.

"Good." She said, kissing me again.

I blushed deeply, nervously kissing her back and holding her left hand in my right.

She held back, rubbing me with her free hand. "S-should w-we g-go tell Chara a-and your p-parents now or…?" I asked, leaning into the rubs.

"I'm already here." Chara said, standing behind us.

I eeped in surprise, blushing furiously and hiding my face in Asriels chest.

As giggled, rubbing my head. I purred, leaning into the rubs happily.

AS, out of curiosity, stroked my tails. I immediately slumped against her, moaning in pleasure and purring loudly.

Chara stifled a laugh, trying not to. I continued to moan and purr as Asriel continued to stroke my tails, arms dangling as I leaned against her.

As kissed me, scratching my ears as well. This only caused me to moan and purr louder, a stupid look on my face.

"You okay?" She asked. I would of answered, but I was still moaning and purring because she didn't stop yet.

"You okay?" She asked, giving me a break.

I blinked, shaking my head and looking confused for a couple of seconds… before I realised what sounds I had just made and whimpered in embarrassment, but nodded anyway.

"Don't worry.' As said. "I won't tell anyone."

"Chara will." I said without a doubt in a whisper that only As could hear.

"Don't worry. Chara said. "I won't. Besides, who would I tell?"

"The skeleton kid you hang out with, I can see the general shape of him whenever I use my 'normal' magic." I said.

"Well, I'll keep it secret." She said, winking.

"... As, did she wink or something? I have the feeling she winked." I said, using this conversation as a distraction so I wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Yeah." As said. "She does that to show she's sincere."

"The gesture would be a lot more meaningful to me if I could actually see it." I said, nuzzling As. "Should w-we go tell your parents now?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." Asriel said.

I went back to holding her hand, using a tail to reach for where I remembered my walking stick was and putting it across my back.

We walked to where Toriel and Asgore were.

"Do you have something to say, my children?" Toriel asked.

I fidgeted nervously in place, 'looking' up at Asriel. "Y-you tell them." I whispered.

"We're a couple." Asriel said, gaining courage.

"That's wonderful, my children." Toriel said, hugging us both.

I squirmed a little, smiling at the approval a little, hugging Asriel as Toriel hugged us both.

"So" Asriel asked. "What's next for us?"

"I dunno." I whispered. "I'll follow you're lead, since you can see where we're going."

"How about a game?" As asked.

"What game?" I asked curiously, nuzzling her nose.

"Well, she said, nuzzling back. "How about we play some Sorry?"

"Okay." I said, hugging her tightly, before putting my hand back in hers.

She held my hand, taking me to the room. I managed to win again, confusing me. "You know, I thought stuff like this would be harder without my sight." I mumbled.

"Yeah." AS said. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get it soon."

"I kinda wanna try checkers and 'see' if I could still play that." I said, unintentionally punning.

"Alright." As said, grinning. "Let's do it."

We played, and I won again, making me very suspicious.

"You won." She said.

" _How_ , I'm pretty sure I didn't even play with my own _pieces_ most of the… you're just telling me I won so I don't get upset, aren't you?" I asked, slumping some.

"Nah." As said, hugging me. "I got bored and you beat me."

"Okay, if you say so." I mumbled, hugging her back and resting the side of my head on one of her shoulders, deciding to take her word for it.

She rubbed me, kissing me. I blushed and purred, kissing her back, closing my eyes.

I felt her tongue trying to entre my mouth. I yelped in surprise, backing my head up a little, but didn't bother opening my eyes. "What was that for?" I asked curiously.

"I-I wanted to try it." She said, blushing.

"Okay, just warn me next time, alright?" I asked, kissing her before she could answer and opening my mouth.

She was surprised, jumping back a little. "I thought you wanted to try it?" I asked confusedly.

"Y-yeah." She said. "I was surprised is all."

Her tongue entered my mouth, exploring. I moaned a tiny bit, letting her tongue explore my mouth.

After we broke it, she scratched my ears. I purred, leaning into her hand.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" She asked.

"H-how was it?" I asked, blushing a tiny bit, a little nervous because I was scared of her answer.

"You're pretty good for our first time." She said, giggling. I blushed beet red at this, that being able to be taken _very_ out of context.

"So" She asked. "What now?"

"We could sneak out." I whispered, fiddling with the fabric of my robe.

"Sounds fun." As said, giggling.

"I wanna go to Snowdin." I told her in a whisper, smiling mischievously.

"Sure.' She said, the same smile on her face.

We snuck out, me riding on her back until we got to Snowdin, me shivering a little as we entered that area. "It's cold here." I whispered.

"Yeah.' She said. "Wanna find someplace warm to rest?"

"S-sure, Hotland?" I asked.

"Sure.' As said. We went to Hotland, now on the other side of the Underground.

"That feels a little better." I whispered, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." She said. "Wanna take a lava dip?"

I was about to reply when we heard a monster scream. "After seeing what's wrong." I said, her taking me to where we heard the monster scream.

There were two children attacking a small group of monsters, one with a frying pan and the other with a toy knife.

Knowing it was probably a bad idea, but doing it anyway, I leaped in front of a monster as I used my KINDNESS magic, crossing my arms in front of myself and blocking the knife attack as my green shield formed.

The one with the frying pan hit me from behind. I yelped, rolling across the ground and growling, glaring 'at' the two, summoning my spikes around me and launching the white attack at them. They blocked, rushing forward and swinging at me again.

I blocked both attacks with my tails, eyes glowing red as I summoned red spike around me, hitting the two while they were unable to dodge.

They died, dissipating.

My eyes widened in horror, not having expected them to take that much damage, trembling as I felt something in me increase, falling to my knees and sobbing.

"Are you okay?" As asked, looking at me, holding me close.

"I-i-i-i d-d-d-didn't w-w-wanna k-k-kill them." I whispered, sobbing hysterically.

"It's alright.' As said, rubbing me comfortingly. "You're alright. They were evil. Please don't cry."

"B-b-but I-i-i s-s-still k-k-killed someone, I-i f-f-feel w-wrong." I told her, still crying hysterically.

"It's alright." AS said. "That's a good sign. It means you're still good. You're still my good little Callie.'

I didn't have a reply, wrapping my arms around her and crying into her shoulder, though less than a second ago.

"It's alright.' She said, patting me. "You'll be okay. I promise."

I sniffled a little, calming down. "T-thanks, I-i n-needed that." I whispered, sniffling. "I-i'll put t-the dress o-on again for you." I added.

"Alright." As said, kissing me. "If it'll make you comfortable… and cuter."

I blushed, nodding shyly, kissing her back.

She scratched my ears, stroking my tails.

I immediately slumped against her limply, moaning and purring in pleasure as she set me in her lap to continue.

She grinned, licking my neck gently. I moaned loudly, eyes looking dazed, a smile on my face.

She giggled, kissing me. I dazedly kissed her back, moaning and purring still.

"You okay?" She asked, giggling more. "Or are you too happy?"

I nodded, though it wasn't clear to which, continuing to purr and moan.

"Well then." She said. "I guess I'll have to continue until I find out.'

Suddenly, Asgore and Toriel came over, looking for us. They saw what I did, gasping.

"What happened, my children?" Toriel asked.

I whimpered in fear, Asriel having stopped when she saw her parents, flinching and looking down as my ears flattened on my head.

"Nothing we couldn't handle together." Asriel said, kissing my forehead. "Right, Callie?"

I nodded nervously, hugging her and hiding my face in her chest.

"Alright then." Toriel said. "Be safe, my children. But, what is with this blood on the ground? Is one of you bleeding?"

I shook my head, having been hit by the frying pan one earlier and not the knife wielder, though I was also silent, not wanting to tell her what happened from fear of her reaction.

"Well, stay safe my children." Toriel said, kissing both of us on our foreheads. "I love you both."

After they had left, I slumped against Azzy, 'looking up' at her. "W-wanna go home now, o-or lava dip?" I asked.

"Up to you." She said, kissing me.

"I-i w-wanna go home, I have a feeling the monsters I saved are spreading word about me." I told her, kissing back and wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Alright." She said, picking me up and carrying me home. "Let's go."

She carried me to our room, setting me on the bed. "Y-you can d-dress me in the dress if you want, I-i know you really liked that part." I whispered, blushing.

"I'm sure you like it too." She said, kissing me. I didn't comment, shyly kissing back and blushing a little more.

She giggled, putting me in the dress. I blushed as she slowly did, squirming a little, shyly 'looking' down at my feet.

"You look so cute." She said. I simply blushed more, squirming adorably.

She giggled, holding me. I smiled shyly, hugging her tight and wrapping my tails around our legs.

She hugged back tightly, kissing my forehead. I giggled, kissing her chin.

She kissed my nose next. I scrunched my face up adorably, before giving her playful licks across her face.

She giggled, licking my nose. I squirmed a little, giggling and sticking my tongue out at her. She stuck hers out at me, giggling as well.

I blushed, getting a devious idea, licking her tongue with my own before putting my tongue back in my mouth and hiding my face in her chest.

She looked at me in surprise, blushing. I couldn't notice this, so I simply held her tightly, smiling.

She held me back, rubbing me. I smiled, purring against her, nuzzling her chest and scooting into her lap.

She kissed me, continuing rubbing me. I kissed her back, purring a little into it. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I whispered to her.

"Well" As said, giggling. "You wouldn't get all the hugs and kisses.'

"True." I whispered, snickering a little with a smile.

She hugged tighter and kissed my nose to prove her point. I giggled, nuzzling her nose with mine.

She nuzzled back, rubbing my back. "Today was exhausting." I mumbled, yawning.

"Yeah." She said. I curled into her, eyes fluttering sleepily as I nuzzled her lazily.

She yawned too, nuzzling lazily as well. "Sleepy time fuzzy pillow?" I asked, nuzzling her.

"Sure, little Callie." She said, kissing me goodnight.

I kissed her goodnight back, leaning my head on her chest and hugging her with one arm.

She hugged me with one arm, lying back on the bed, the both of us falling asleep, smiling happily.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I was alone, sitting by where I was told it looked over the rest of the capitol, in my dress since I knew no monsters ever really came here, simply sitting back against the railing, contemplating, with the knife in my hand, the frying pan having been left in Hotland.

I sighed, sniffling and tossing the knife to the side of the area, knowing it wouldn't fall, curling up and wrapping my arms and tails around my legs, sobbing into my knees as what I had done hit me again.

I brought my SOUL out in front of me, checking my STATs.

 **Cal**

 **LV 4**

 **HP 30/32**

 **AT 40 (10/20)** **EXP 30**

 **Df 20 (8)** **To Next 40**

 **Weapon: Kitsune Claws, Kitsune Tails**

 **Armor: Dress**

 **GOLD: 5000**

I sobbed at the LV and the EXP stats, not liking them, quickly pulling my SOUL back into myself so I wouldn't have to look at them, sobbing loudly, disgusted with myself.

"You okay out here?" As asked, coming over and sitting next to me. I shook my head, burying my face further in my legs and sobbing more.

"Don't worry." She said, taking me into a hug. "I promise we'll get through this together."

I sobbed, turning slightly and hugging her tightly, my face in her side, me crying into her sweater.

"Hush." She said, kissing my forehead. "You'll be okay. I promise.'

I stopped crying, but I didn't move from my spot, hugging her tightly and shaking still.

She rubbed me, humming a song that was used as a lullaby (it's Asriel's theme from the game).

I smiled a tiny bit, eyes drooping as Asriel slowly lulled me to sleep, relaxing against her.

She held me, kissing my forehead as she continued rubbing me, scratching my ears gently.

I purred softly, eyes closed as I fell asleep against her, my upper body sliding down hers a little so my head was in her lap.

She continued, gently massaging me. She stroked my tails gently, still scratching my ears.

I moaned softly in my sleep, purring a little louder and nuzzling her leg in my sleep.

She giggled, continuing. I continued as she did, curling up with my head in her lap.

She continued to hum her lullaby. "I love you." I mumbled in my sleep, smiling.

"I love you too." She said, smiling back.

* * *

The next day, I was there again, though I wasn't in a very safe position, sitting on the railing and 'looking' down at the city below me.

"Careful." AS said, next to me. "You might fall."

"That's kinda the idea." I whispered depressedly, scooting closer to the edge.

"Wait." As said, grabbing my arm. "Why?" I 'looked' down and away from her, not answering.

"Please don't." She said, a sad look on her face.

I trembled in place for a little, before falling back into her, hugging her and sobbing, not having courage to go through with it.

She held me, close, as if she never wanted to let go. I didn't want her to let go either, shaking and sobbing as I hugged her the same way.

We just stood there, holding each other for a while.

"L-l-let's go home." I whispered, not moving from where I was.

"Sure.' She said, carrying me home.

While me and her were in our room, just holding each other, we heard a commotion coming from the throne room.

"They are with us and they wouldn't harm anyone." Toriel said, us hearing because we had let curiouscity get the better of us and Asriel was peeking into the room.

"They're talking with other monsters." She whispered to me.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered back.

"You I think." She whispered.

"W-w-what about me?" I asked fearfully.

"I guess they think you're dangerous." She whispered. "Remember, they didn't really get along with kitsunes."

"A-and I d-did kinda… _kill_." I whispered, whimpering.

"Well" She said. "I don't think it's about that."

"R-really?" I asked, 'peeking' from behind her.

"I think it's about you being kitsune to begin with." She whispered.

"Oh." I said, ears flattening. "So more people scared of me because I'm me." I mumbled depressingly.

"Yeah." Asriel said. "Which is easier to make friends by."

"True." I said. "Should… we go in there?" I asked.

"Nah.' As said. "Let's go get some food. Provided Chara hasn't eaten it all." I giggled a tiny bit, nodding in agreement.

We went to the kitchen, grabbing some food. I nibbled on my food, smiling.

"Good?" She asked me. I nodded, eating whatever it was that she gave me.

"Good." She said, kissing me. I blushed, kissing her back.

She scratched my ears, grinning. I purred, leaning into her hand and smiling faintly.

"Awwww" Chara said teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at Chara, making a face, knowing she couldn't back cause I couldn't see it.

Knowing that, she flicked me in the nose. I yelped cutely, holding my nose and scrunching my face up.

Both Chara and Asriel laughed, Asriel kissing me. I crossed my arms, pouting at their laughter.

As scratched my ears, still laughing. I refused to purr, instead increasing my pout.

She stroked my tails, still laughing. I **refused** to moan or purr, increasing my pout again.

She began to tickle me, Chara joining in, both of them laughing. I squirmed a little, but kept my pout up, crossing my arms more.

"You can't pout forever." Chara said, tickling my sides.

This comment only filled me with DETERMINATION to prove them wrong, not even squirming now, increasing the pout.

"Sooo cute." AS said, picking me up in a hug.

I grumbled at this comment, not 'looking' at her, pouting more.

"Aw, come on." She said, kissing me. "Please stop."

Normally, I would of, but I was too DETERMINED to stop now, though I did accept the kiss.

They stopped tickling me, As kissing my neck. I stopped pouting, moaning a tiny bit and exposing more of my neck for her, smiling adorably now.

She continued, kissing lower. I moaned a little more, shivering a little in pleasure, eyes closed.

As grinned, going even lower, a fuzzy hand slipping up my shirt. I blushed furiously, moaning a little, her not having done this before now.

She grinned, tickling me from under my shirt. I eeped in surprise, erupting in laughter and squirming.

She grinned, tickling harder. I laughed harder, trying to escape from the tickles.

"No escapes!" She said, laughing. I squirmed more, laughing, starting to run out of breath.

"Ultra tickles!" Chara shouted, ticking me as well now.

I laughed more, face starting to go blue from lack of air, squirming less.

"You okay" they asked, stopping.

"Out… of… breath…" I said, slumping a little, panting for breath.

"Oh.' As said, holding me. I hugged her back, snuggling her as I slowly got my breath back.

She nuzzled my nose, kissing me. I nuzzled her nose back, kissing her back as well.

She giggled, scratching me. I purred, leaning into her hand.

She grinned, stroking my tails, still scratching my ears. I started moaning again, a blush on my face.

Chara snickered, As giggling. She kissed me again. I sloppily kissed her back, moaning loudly and purring. She held me, stopping so she could tickle me again.

I yelped in surprise, laughing and managing to get out of her hold, fall down and whimper.

"Don't worry." She said, picking me up. "You're alright."

I hugged her tightly, nuzzling her neck and whimpering again as one of my tails glowed green, tapping where I fell and healing myself.

"Now" She said, still holding me. "How about we do something fun?"

"Like?" I asked curiously, tilting my head curiously.

"I don't know." She said. I facepalmed, sighing in annoyance.

"What?" She asked.

"Have a idea next time." I said simply, licking her face playfully.

"Alright.' She giggled, licking mine back. I yelped in surprise, not having expected that, blushing and smiling at her, face red in embarrassment.

She giggled, still holding me. "Get a room." Chara said, grinning.

I hid my face in Asriel chest, squirming in embarrassment. As blushed, rubbing me. "Our room?" I whispered to As, face red still.

"Sure." She said, carrying me there.

"We never got to lava dip." I realised, half way to our room.

"Well" She said. "Wanna go do that now?"

"Sure… somewhere private so noone sees my scars." I said, nuzzling her.

"Sure." She said, kissing me, taking me to the one we went to earlier.

"Are you sure we can actually go into the lava?" I asked, a little scared.

"Yeah." She said, nodding. "It's fine."

I took my clothes off and set them and my walking stick to the side, nervously getting into the lava.

As got in too, sinking in and relaxing. I waded over to her, hugging her and nuzzling her neck.

She nuzzled back, kissing me. "This feels surprisingly nice." I whispered, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah." As said, nodding. "It does."

Suddenly, three monsters came by waving at us. I eeped in fear, quickly going so only my head was above the lava, so they wouldn't see my scars.

Whimpering in fear, I panicked and randomly swam away, eventually managing to get somewhere nobody else was, trembling in fear.

"What's wrong?" As asked, coming over to me.

"I don't want poeple seeing my scars… do you think they did… also where are we?" I asked, 'looking' around.

"It's alright." She said, kissing me and holding me. "And, I think we're near the Core."

"Did you… um… bring my clothes?" I asked in a quiet voice, blushing in embarrassment

"Yeah.' As said, nodding, holding them.

"T-thanks." I mumbled, getting out of the lava and quickly putting them on.

"Welcome." She said, stroking my face.

I leaned into the strokes, purring a little bit and humming happily. "So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Don't know." As said, shrugging. "Up to you.'

"We could train." I mused.

"Sure." She said. "Sounds fun." We went to the castle's training grounds, me standing at one side, claws bared, and her on the other.

She threw a fireball at me, hitting me. I yelped in 'pain', rolling across the ground and not getting back up.

"Cal?" She asked, running over, picking me up. "Are you okay?"

I tagged her, giggling and running away, using my walking stick to not run into anything.

She looked at me, shocked, recovering and beginning to chase me. I giggled as she chased me, running just fast enough for her to not gain any ground, but also slow enough that I didn't accidentally get actually hurt.

As was close behind me, laughing as she ran. I laughed as well, but missed tapping something with my walking stick, causing me to accidentally hit it and yelp in surprise, falling and rolling until I hit a wall, whimpering in actual pain.

"Oh, come here." She said, picking me up, kissing me. I whimpered, wincing in pain as she jostled my leg.

"Don't worry." She said, hushing me, kissing me.

"My leg hurts." I whimpered, holding it.

"It's alright." As said, pulsing a small amount of healing magic into me. "You'll be alright."

I hissed in pain as she healed my leg, whimpering a little as the bone went back where it was supposed to and my leg was healed.

"You feel better?" She asked. I nodded, sniffling a little and nuzzling her affectionately.

"Good." She said, kissing me. I blushed and kissed her back, smiling up at her lovingly. She carried me to our room and set me into bed, me snuggling against her as we both went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was in a black suit, holding Asriel close to me as we both wept, me being eighteen and her being twenty, me having gotten my third tail… but that didn't matter at the moment, because we were at Asgore and Toriels funeral.

She buried her face in my shoulder, Chara holding her as well. Neither of us had anything to say as the funeral went on, us simply retreating to the castle when it was done.

"I think we should move from here… too many memories." I said after a while.

"Yeah." They said.

It was a big project, but I knew it would be good for them, though it wouldn't change much for me since I had the feeling our new home would have the same layout as this one, it didn't really matter because I was blind.

"Wanna sleep on it?" I asked, sensing the tension in the room, pointedly ignoring the feeling from two parts of my SOUL having awakened.

"Yeah.' they said, sighing.

"Sleepover?" I asked, smiling sadly.

"Yeah." As said, her and Chara holding me. We all crawled into bed, Asriel between us, us hugging her as we all fell asleep.

* * *

 _A couple of months later (because magic)_

I was being led to our new home past HotLand, Asriel leading me there, us almost at there having just passed the CORE.

"Ready to 'see' it?" She asked.

I pouted adorably at the poor choice of words, though I had noticed lately that I thought my vision was slowly getting better.

She giggled, kissing my nose. I giggled as well, nuzzling her nose with my own. She nuzzled back, scratching my ears.

I purred a little, before grabbing her left hand in my right and holding it, squeezing it reassuringly.

She squeezed back, stroking my tails. I moaned, blushing furiously and squirming a little.

"What's wrong?" She asked, giggling. "I know you love it."

"We're still in public." I mumbled embarrassedly.

"Yeah." She said. "Well, let's get into private."

"So, 'princess', how's ruling the monsters?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"I don't know." She said, a strange glint in her eye I couldn't see. "I think I have more fun with ruling just you."

I blushed furiously at this, playfully smack her arm and hiding my face in the arm of the hand I was holding.

She playfully smacked my arm back, giggling and scratching me.

I purred a tiny bit, ignoring her smack and not moving my face as she continued to lead me to our new home.

"Alright." She said. "We're here."

I experimentally tapped my walking stick around, tilting my head curiously. "It sounds the same." I mumbled.

"Yep.' She said, nodding. "It does"

"Wanna head to the hot springs?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Sure." she said, nodding. I smiled, us going to the Hot spring and me taking off my Robe and underwear, setting them off to the side.

I got in with her, my eyes closed, head in her… sizeable, chest.

She put an arm around me, relaxing. I decided to open my eyes, them widing as _sight_ returned to me… and my first sight was her naked breasts.

She didn't seem to notice, still relaxing. I looked up at her, face beet red.

She had her own eyes closed, sighing a sigh that sounded like she was almost about to fall asleep.

"A-a-a-azzy." I stuttered, tears of happiness in my eyes. "I can _see_."

"Huh?" She asked, blinking her eyes open, looking at me. "What was that?"

She noticed my eyes had more focus in them, like they were before I was blinded.

"Woah.' She said. "You can see."

I nodded, smiling up at her, the tears of happiness still in my eyes.

"Good." She said, smiling back, the smile turning mischievous. "Are you enjoying the view?"

I blushed furiously, nodding at her, making sure I was still looking at her face.

"Good.' She said, giggling. I tilted my head curiously, curiously, tapping her breast, it being different now that I could see them.

"Having fun there?" She asked, giggling.

"It's different since I can see them now." I mumbled embarrassedly, continuing anyway.

"Well" As said, stroking my face. "It's better this way. We can have lots more fun this way."

I leaning into her hand, but continued to curiously prod her body, going a little lower.

"I see what you're doing there.' Asriel said, stroking my tails.

I moaned a little, face flushing red and curiously inspecting her… lower half.

"You really seem to be good at this." As said, snickering.

I blushed, squirming a little and looking down. "W-well, I-i _do_ h-have both, and I h-have gotten… curious." I said, blushing more and stopping.

"Well" As said. "Let's wait till we get to our bedroom. Unless you want Chara to join in."

"C-charas here?" I asked, face flushing in embarrassment.

"She should be around soon." As said, shrugging.

I relaxed slightly, hugging Azzy and playfully giving her face a couple of licks, before getting up and grabbing a towel. "Well, I want to go train a little." I told her.

"Alright." As said, getting up as well. "Let's go."

I put my underwear and robe back on, leaning the walking stick against the wall to our room as we passed, going into the training area and cracking my knuckles, smirking.

"Whatcha gonna do this time?" As asked, giggling. "Fake cry?"

"No, try a new trick." I told her, left eye going dark blue as a field appeared around Asriel, me summoning white spikes around me and launching them at her.

"Cool." She said, blocking it with fire, though I notice it took her a little more to react.

I launched red spikes this time, hiding white behind them.

She summoned a wall of flame, successfully blocking them all.

I smirked, sending white spikes from behind her and actually hitting her.

She fell to a knee, grinning, shooting a ball of fire that hit me. I blocked the hit, taking a couple steps back and smirking, going all fours and launching foxfire at her.

She dodged, tackling me. I yelped in surprise, not having expected this, moving to hit her with my tails.

She grabbed my tails, stroking them, scratching my ears. I moaned, slumping and purring.

"I win." As said, giggling.

"I held back." I state, purring and moaning as she continued.

"Nope." She said, grinning. "I just have the charm.'

"That helped you." I admitted, nuzzling her and closing my eyes, purring and moaning still.

"Yep." She said, nuzzling back. I hummed a little, purring and moaning softly as she continued.

She kissed my neck, scratching my ears. I moaned a little, purring, leaning my head to give her more access.

Suddenly a monster ran in saying something about three humans attacking.

I immediately got up, setting Asriel next to me. "Where's the humans?" I asked.

"In Waterfall." The monster said.

I was already out of the room, racing on all fours because it was faster, DETERMINED to stop the three humans… _at any cost_.

I got where the three were just as they were attacking a family of fish monsters, skidding in front of the monsters and bringing my three tails up, them glowing green as I blocked the attack.

They all attacked me at once.

I moved one tail each to block them, grunting in exertion and throwing white spikes at them.

They dodged, attacking again. I blocked the bullet from the yellow one, rolling out of the way from the ballerina and knocking them off their feet, launching foxfire at the one with the glasses, since they seemed to be the leader.

They were hit, falling over. I leaped at the leader, tails ready to impale them, since I sensed these humans wouldn't stop.

The one with a gun shot me in the back. I managed to temporarily ignore the pain, stabbing the leader with all three tails, before I grunted and fell to my hands and knees, using my right hand to make a shield behind me as I had my tails work on healing my back.

The other two charged once again.

I blocked the only two humans by splitting my green shield, shield bashing them back and launching red spikes at them, DETERMINATION flaring as my eyes glowed red.

They dodged, the one with a gun firing again.

I used my PRESERVERANCE, one tail on fire, one letting off frost, blocking the shot with my third tail using KINDNESS, stabbing the other two into the humans.

They fell over as well. I watched as the three bodies dissipated, sobbing at having to kill again, falling to my knees as I felt my STATs increase again.

"It's alright.' As said, hugging me around the neck.

"You came out of nowhere." I mumbled, tears running down my face.

"Yeah" She said, kissing my nose. I smiled weakly at her, slumping against her as my exhaustion hit.

She picked me up, carrying me to our bed, kissing my forehead. I smiled up at her barely, eyes almost closed, not having a lot of energy left.

She smiled back, holding me and singing her lullaby to me. I quickly fell asleep to this, not even able to hug her in my sleep, using the newly awakened SOUL traits I had regained having sapped a lot of energy.

She stroked me, falling asleep next to me

* * *

When I woke up, I felt… less, confusing me. I pulled up my STATs, and didn't like what I saw at _all_.

Cal

LV 5

HP 34/36

AT 50 (60/80) EXP 80

Df 40 (50) To Next 40

Weapon: Kitsune Claws, Kitsune Tails

Armor: Robe

GOLD: 8646

I sobbed a little, not liking the stats at all, crying quietly in bed.

As came in, holding me close, whispering to me that it would be okay. I clinged onto her desperately, shaking and trembling.

She held on, rubbing me gently, stroking my tails comfortingly. I purred a tiny bit, my shaking and trembling lessening as I nuzzled her affectionately.

She nuzzled back, kissing my forehead. "I love you." I whispered, blushing and smiling up at her.

"I love you too." She said, kissing me. I kissed her back, before getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So… what now?" I asked her.

"No clue." She said. "Up to you."

I shrugged, sitting in her lap and leaning back against her chest after she sat up. "I dunno." I mumbled.

"Welp" She said. "I guess we stay here for a while then."

"Okay." I mumbled, leaning back into her, one of my tails accidentally rubbing against her.

"Careful there." She said, giggling.

I pretended not to hear her, relaxing with the back of my head in her breast as my tail continued.

"You little sneak." She said, grinning, stroking my face gently.

I leaned into her hand a little without moving my head from her breast, continuing to move my tail.

"Stop it." She said, giggling more."That tickles."

I smirked, using two tails now, though otherwise didn't change my position.

She laughed, kissing my neck, scratching my ears. I purred, moving so she could kiss my neck more, ears going down so she could scratch my ears easier, moaning a tiny bit.

She stroked my tails as well, licking my neck gently.

A blush came on my face, moaning a little more, squirming in her lap and purring.

"I see that." She said, grinning. "Can't hide it from me."

I blushed more, covering my face with my hands in my embarrassment, closing my eyes.

She kissed me, holding me now. I smiled a tiny bit, leaning back into her and lowering my hands, going back to using her breasts as a pillow… a very fuzzy pillow.

She put an arm around me, holding me.

"Get your lazy asses out of bed!" Chara shouted, kicking open the door.

I yelped in surprise, flinching at the sudden loud noise and scooting back into Azzy more.

"Get up!" Chara said.

"No!" I exclaimed childishly, leaning back into Azzy and snuggling into her.

"Yep." She said, walking over and yanking both of us out of the bed.

I yelped in surprise, managing to land on my feet.

"Now." She said, dragging us outside. "Time to have some fun."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, fiddling with the cloth of my robe.

"Something fun.' Chara said.

"That was so specific." I deadpanned.

"You'll find out.' She said, grinning. I rolled my eyes in bemusement, taking Azzys left hand in my right.

She dragged us to the lava pool, tossing us in.

"Time to relax." She said, getting in.

As we were in the air, I quickly threw my clothes off and onto the land, so the lava wouldn't burn them.

We all relaxed, sighing in content. "This is nice." I commented, not on Asriel for once.

"Yeah.' As said, nodding.

"Not as nice as you." I added, blushing. She blushed, kissing me, me kissing her back.

She scratched my ears now, my lowering my kitsune ears again and purring happily.

"Payback time." Chara said, grinning.

"Wait, what?" I asked, turning to where she was.

Suddenly, she was grinning, holding a rope in her hand. I whimpered a tiny bit, floating away from her in the lava pool.

"Nope." She said, grinning, tying me and As back to back.

I whimpered a little, struggling in the rope, trying to not let the memories flood me.

"You should be safe up there.' She said, dangling us upside down above the lava pool.

I whimpered a little more, eyes closed, shaking a little as a _different_ memory started trying to put itself in the forefront of my mind.

"You okay?" As asked gently. I simply whimpered again as a response, using my tails to cover myself as I continued to thrash and shake.

"Don't worry." She whispered. "As mischievous as she is, she wouldn't hurt us. She's just having fun. Trust me."

I whimpered again, the memories winning, getting lost in them and thrashing more.

"Hush." As said, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. I squeezed her hand back, whimpering more, a little steam coming up from the lava from my tears falling down.

"You okay, kid?" Chara asked.

I shook my head frantically, whimpering and crying more.

"Here ya go." She said, cutting us down, tying my left hand to Azzy's right around a rock.

I whimpered again, covering myself with tails, shrinking in on myself to make sure I could cover myself as much as possible.

"Here." She said, tossing our clothes to us.

I frantically put my clothes back on, calming immediately, though I squeezed Azzys hand again to reassure myself.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded shakily, taking a couple deep breathes to calm myself all the way.

"Good." She said.

"So… I guess we're 'stuck' here for a while." I mumbled, idly looking at my claws on my right hand.

"Yep." She said, tracing a finger on my chest. "So, what should we do?"

I blushed, her finger caressing what little breasts I had, shrugging. "I-i d-dunno." I mumbled.

"Well" As said, kissing me. "We're not going anywhere then."

I nervously and shyly kissed her back, looking around to make sure that there weren't any random monsters around.

She grinned, scratching my ears with her other hand. I leaned into the hand shyly, ears going down.

She giggled, kissing my nose.c I blushed, smiling at her lovingly and trustingly.

She smiled the same way, wrapping her arm around me, rubbing my back.

I leaned into her, purring a little bit as she rubbed my back.

She continued, squeezing my other hand. I squeezed back, smiling happily.

* * *

I was wandering around in the castle a couple of hours later, humming to myself, a little happier now.

"They're my friend, that's why!" Chara's voice came.

"I know." As said. "I can't believe mom and dad thought we had to be told that."

"We can't tell them." Chara said. "It'd break their heart."

"Of course." As said. "I really don't wanna do that."

"What'd break my heart?" I asked, coming into the room, a worried and, mostly, confused look on my face.

"Don't worry about it.' Chara said, wanting to spare my feelings.

"W-what is it?" I asked fearfully.

"Kid" Chara said, her tone comforting, yet serious. "It's nothing."

"What is it?" I repeated, sounding scared.

"Kid.' Chara said, putting her hand on my head. "When her mom and dad first found out you were kitsune, they told As and me to… keep you passive.'

"W-w-what?" I asked confusedly, looking up at her.

"Kid." Chara said, taking me into a hug. "I care about you, no matter what. And, As does too."

I… didn't exactly hear her, my mind whirling as I processed this, trembling.

"Kid?" Chara asked, holding me.

I broke out of her hold, stumbling back, looking at them with _hurt_ and confusion on my face, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Kid?" Chara asked, looking at me. "Please come here."

I took a couple steps back, looking like I was ready to bolt, tears running down my face.

"Kid.' Chara said, stepping towards me.

I whimpered in fear, and _ran_ , throwing up spikes behind me to block them as I did.

Chara stood, running after me.

I looked back, seeing her and got on all fours, speeding up as I turned, heading out of the castle.

She was still after me, running. I was crying as I continued running, her chasing me all across the underground before I saw the door that led to where the old capitol was, speeding up.

She was still after me, reaching for me.

I got into the door, slamming the large purple thing behind me shut as I sat there, leaning against it.

She stood on the other side of the door, knocking.

"G-g-go away!" I shouted, sobbing, sliding down and hugging my legs to myself.

"Please, kid.' she said, her tone hurt. "Let me in."

"So you can keep me _passive_?" I asked, my own tone _**much**_ more hurt than hers.

"No.' She said." Because you're my friend."

"I-i t-t-trusted you two." I mumbled barely loud enough to be heard, sobbing.

"I know, kid." She said. "But, know this. I was friends with you before either things."

"I need to be alone for a while." I told her, trying to sound okay.

"Alright.' She said. "But, I'll be here, okay?"

"It's cold out there… I wouldn't recommend stay there for long." I told her as I got up.

"I've handled cold." Chara said, shrugging. "You know that."

"I'm saying because _I'm not coming back down here_." I told her.

"Can you at least let me in?" Chara asked.

I debated with myself for a while… before deciding I _did_ know her before we fell, so I let her in, looking terrible when she got in, tear stains on my face and clothes disheveled.

"Come here, kid." She said, seeing me and holding her arms out.

I walked forward to her, wrapping my arms around her and crying into her stomach, sobs wracking my body.

"It's alright.' Chara said, holding me, hushing me. "I know it hurts, but we're still there for you. It's okay."

"I… d-don't know i-if I can trust her anymore." I whispered, sobbing.

"Don't worry." Chara said, grinning. "Here's a little secret about her: she's an awful liar and actor. Never could keep a good secret."

"You two seemed to keep this one from me just fine for most of our lives." I whispered, sounding bitter and hurt.

"Well" Chara sid. "It's impossible for her to keep one and act the part. Let me say that as a better statement."

:Still, I put _so much_ trust in you two…" I whispered, sobbing.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "Our feelings for you are genuine."

"I just…" I mumbled, looking down, not able to word what I was feeling right now.

"It's alright." Chara said. "You're alright."

"I… don't think I could look at her for a while." I mumbled, looking away.

"I understand." Chara said. "She can't get away for a while anyway. I saw a guard tell her about some royal whatever business when I left.'

"Can you tell her that I don't _hate_ her and I'm just… conflicted, when you go back?" I asked.

"I think I'll be here for a bit until you're feeling a little more stable." Chara said. "Alright?"

"O-okay…" I started, looking down. "That's probably for the best."

"Good." She said, holding me.

We stayed like that for a while, before, with a sniffle, I managed to stop silently crying.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"A little… but I still feel betrayed and hurt." I whispered to her.

"I get that." She said. "So, what should we do now?"

"I was gonna stay in here for a while… do your think that you could get supplies shipped to the door every now and again?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chara said, nodding. "I think that could work."

"Thanks." I mumbled, getting up and starting to walk down the hall, tails dragging.

"You gonna be alright?" Chara asked, walking with me.

"Yeah… just… go make As is okay, please? I know this must be harder on her, her being a monster." I said.

"Alright" Chara said. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Okay." I mumbled, walking upstairs and, going to Toriels old room, because it had a bigger bed (and I may have gone in there a couple times because of nightmares), getting under the covers and falling asleep.

A/N: Well… that's this 'chapter' done… see ya in the next!


End file.
